Empire Pike
Empire Pikes are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are gunlances wielded by Reyn, and can be obtained from numerous high-level enemies. Empire Pikes are also available as a quest reward. Sources Quest Reward * The Missing Partner (2 slots) Enemy drops Note: Enemies marked as QE and SE are Quest-Exclusive and Story-Exclusive respectively and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. 3 Slots Immovable Gonzalez |Area7 = Bionis' Leg |Rate7 = 6.4 |Enemy8 = Sloth Gogol |Area8 = Bionis' Leg |Rate8 = 6.4 |Enemy9 = Territorial Rotbart (XC1) Territorial Rotbart |Area9 = Bionis' Leg |Rate9 = 6.4 |Enemy10 = Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) Aora Telethia |Area10 = Eryth Sea |Rate10 = 5.2 |Enemy11 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area11 = Tephra Cave |Rate11 = 5.1 |Enemy12 = Falsel Bunniv |Area12 = Tephra Cave |Rate12 = 5.1 |Enemy13 = Fascia Bunniv |Area13 = Tephra Cave |Rate13 = 5.1 |Enemy14 = Hanz Pod |Area14 = Tephra Cave |Rate14 = 5.1 |Enemy15 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area15 = Tephra Cave |Rate15 = 5.1 |Enemy16 = Reckless Zanden Reckless Zanden (QE) |Area16 = Tephra Cave |Rate16 = 5.1 |Enemy17 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area17 = Tephra Cave |Rate17 = 5.1 |Enemy18 = Sonicia Gogol |Area18 = Tephra Cave |Rate18 = 5.1 |Enemy19 = Young Brog |Area19 = Tephra Cave |Rate19 = 5.1 |Enemy20 = Protective Torquidon |Area20 = Tephra Cave |Rate20 = 4.9 |Enemy21 = Clamorous Dablon |Area21 = Eryth Sea |Rate21 = 4.7 |Enemy22 = Pandora Pod |Area22 = Bionis' Leg |Rate22 = 4.4 |Enemy23 = Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) Asara Telethia |Area23 = Alcamoth |Rate23 = 3.2 |Enemy24 = Telethia Donnis Telethia Donnis (QE) |Area24 = Alcamoth |Rate24 = 3.2 |Enemy25 = Telethia Vol'aren Telethia Vol'aren (QE) |Area25 = Alcamoth |Rate25 = 3.2 |Enemy26 = Polkan Telethia |Area26 = Colony 6 |Rate26 = 3.0 |Enemy27 = Dark Hox |Area27 = Bionis' Leg |Rate27 = 1.4 |Enemy28 = Magnis Ardun |Area28 = Bionis' Leg |Rate28 = 1.4 |Enemy29 = Tempest Vang |Area29 = Bionis' Leg |Rate29 = 1.4 |Enemy30 = White Hox |Area30 = Bionis' Leg |Rate30 = 1.4 |Enemy31 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area31 = Tephra Cave |Rate31 = 0 }} 2 Slots Aora Telethia |Area10 = Alcamoth |Rate10 = 5.7 |Enemy11 = Asha Telethia |Area11 = Colony 6 |Rate11 = 5.7 |Enemy12 = Laeklit Mammut |Area12 = Makna Forest |Rate12 = 5.7 |Enemy13 = Royal Caterpile |Area13 = Bionis' Leg |Rate13 = 5.7 |Enemy14 = Sacred Zagamei |Area14 = Eryth Sea |Rate14 = 5.7 |Enemy15 = Telethia Kaelin Telethia Kaelin (QE) |Area15 = Alcamoth |Rate15 = 5.7 |Enemy16 = Greed Gogol |Area16 = Bionis' Leg |Rate16 = 5.4 |Enemy17 = Sloth Gogol |Area17 = Bionis' Leg |Rate17 = 5.4 |Enemy18 = Indomitable Daulton |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 4.8 |Enemy19 = Armoured Rockwell |Area19 = Bionis' Leg |Rate19 = 4.7 |Enemy20 = Carbon Tude |Area20 = Eryth Sea |Rate20 = 4.3 |Enemy21 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area21 = Tephra Cave |Rate21 = 4.3 |Enemy22 = Falsel Bunniv |Area22 = Tephra Cave |Rate22 = 4.3 |Enemy23 = Fascia Bunniv |Area23 = Tephra Cave |Rate23 = 4.3 |Enemy24 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area24 = Tephra Cave |Rate24 = 4.3 |Enemy25 = Reckless Zanden Reckless Zanden (QE) |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 4.3 |Enemy26 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 4.3 |Enemy27 = Young Brog |Area27 = Tephra Cave |Rate27 = 4.3 |Enemy28 = Drakos Telethia |Area28 = Bionis' Interior |Rate28 = 4.2 |Enemy29 = Grove Quadwing |Area29 = Satorl Marsh |Rate29 = 4 |Enemy30 = Baelfael Gogol |Area30 = Satorl Marsh |Rate30 = 3.6 |Enemy31 = Hanz Pod |Area31 = Tephra Cave |Rate31 = 3.6 |Enemy32 = Throne Sardi |Area32 = Colony 9 |Rate32 = 2 }} 1 Slot Category:Gunlances